One Shots (Conde Drácula)
by Asgardianwolf1205
Summary: Es básicamente el titulo. Solo una cosa esto sale de mi mente próvido el copyright. En un principio los otros personajes no tienen porque aparecer. A por cierto si leen en español quiten el traductor porque yo lo tengo automático lo he leído y traducido del español al español y está fatal. La clasificación esta alta por si acaso pero no tiene porque ser contenido fuerte.


**Este es el primero de varios disparos que haré con el Conde, espero que les guste, estaré encantada de leer sus revisiones**

LA CAZADORA

Maldita sea, dónde narices estoy? Estúpido bosque, es todo igual. Tengo que alejarme como sea de ese maldito castillo. Perdida y sola, que buenas ideas tienes Nicoletta. Oigo un crujido detrás de mí y en respuesta tomo mi puñal y comienzo a mirar para todos los lados sin resultado. En ese momento me encuentro con un cuerpo detrás de mí; una mano aprisionando las mías, en mi espalda y un fuerte brazo rodeando mi cintura, dejándome sin posibilidad de movimiento.

"Parece que la cazadora ha sido cazada.- Dice la voz del Conde en mi oído. Ahora sí que la he hecho buena. El mayor enemigo de la Orden me tiene en sus brazos. Pero resignada de darme por vencida trato de patalear para liberarme y las piernas del Conde aprisionan las mías.- No, no. Qué modales son esos?- Dice con diversión.- Has huido de mi castillo a toda prisa, tan poco hospitalario ha sido mi comportamiento?" Su cara acaricia mi cuello.

"Supongo que dejarme de cena, no es de ser muy buen anfitrión." Digo molesta su agarre se afloja, me permite liberarme y ponerme frente a él.

"Lo dices por mis novias?- Pregunta un poco confuso, asiento en respuesta.- Ellas solo te estaban asustando no pueden ni tocarte." Dice mirando directo a mis ojos mientras trata de acortar la distancia entre los dos, pero retrocedo en respuesta.

"Me has…?-"Antes de que termine de preguntar él me interrumpe.

"Vetado, sí.- Sigue avanzando y sigo retrocediendo pero mi cuerpo topa con un árbol.- Solo yo puedo cazarte, solo puedo probar tu sangre y disfrutar de tu cuerpo." Dice cerca de mí, haciendo que mi cuerpo se ponga tenso, pero no por miedo es algo que no quiero admitir.

"No si lo puedo evitar." Digo antes de clavar mi cuchillo en su pecho y salir corriendo sin mirar atrás. Me detengo al llegar a un claro para recuperar el aliento. Mi puñal cae justo a mi lado y me giro en la dirección de dónde venía. Antes de que pueda reaccionar me encuentro tumbada en el suelo y con el Conde sentado sobre mis caderas.

"He de admitir que perseguirte es divertido. Pero esto.- Dice tomando el puñal en sus manos.- Me parece que no deberías jugar con fuego." Deja caer el puñal y se quita la capa me quedo observando la perfecta visión del inmortal y en verdad que veo lo peligroso que puede ser, es tan bello y agradable parece imposible resistirse a esa sonrisa burlona y esa mirada de zafiros tan penetrante…... NO. No puedo dejarme vencer tan fácil.

"Puedes quemarte tanto como yo." Digo molesta, él conecta nuestras miradas y sonríe con picardía.

"Lo sé. Conozco perfectamente el fuego que escondes en tu interior. Y no tengo pensado jugar, voy a avivar la llama hasta que nos envuelva a los dos.- Dice antes de inclinar su cuerpo sobre el mío haciendo que nuestras caderas choquen.- Has visto hasta qué extremo me llevas.- Dice mientras su respiración choca con mi cuello.- Hace mucho tiempo que una mujer se resistía a mis atenciones. ¿No me darás ese gusto, pequeña?" Sus labios comienzan a devorar mi cuello.

"No tengo ni la menor intención.- Digo tratando de reprimir mis gemidos. Pero las manos del Conde comienzan a acariciar mi cuerpo sin pudor alguno.- Conde." Digo en un gemido, que debería ser una queja. Ya no soy dueña de mis actos solo puedo pensar en el Conde, en sus caricias y en sus besos. De repente se levanta haciendo que mi cuerpo se sienta frustrado.

"Qué descortés por mi parte.- Dice antes de ponerse su capa.- Este lugar no es ni cómodo ni apropiado.- Dice antes de cogerme en sus brazos.- Cierra los ojos.- Obedezco sin saber por qué y comienzo a sentir el viento chocar contra mi cuerpo. De repente nos detenemos y soy dejada en algo que parece una cama. Abro los ojos y me encuentro con una habitación que apenas puedo describir por la poca luz que me da la luna solo me permite contemplar al Conde. ¡¿Qué hago?! Me he dejado dominar por mis deseos. Tengo que salir de aquí. Me levanto a duras penas porque me siento mareada. El Conde pone sus manos en mi cintura para ayudarme a mantener el equilibrio.- No deberías moverte."

"No me pienso quedar aquí para estar a tu merced." Digo tratando de soltarme de su agarre sin éxito.

"Me lo pones muy difícil querida.- Dice sonriendo antes de hacer que me siente, él se arrodilla para que quedemos a la misma altura.- Jamás te obligare a hacer algo que no quieras. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes de huir de mí?"

"Hago lo correcto. Soy la futura líder de la orden, no puedo tener nada que ver con ningún vampiro y mucho menos contigo." Digo tratando de convencerme a mí misma.

"Es decir que, aunque te atraigo…" Lo paró a tiempo.

"No me atraes ni lo más mínimo." Digo con toda la seriedad y la seguridad que puedo reunir en este momento.

"A no?- Dice sonriendo.- Cómo era...? A sí, esos ojos que brillan más que un millón de zafiros, ese rostro que parece hecho por los artesanos más virtuosos y esa sonrisa tan agradable." Me quedo sin habla al reconocer mis propias palabras.

"Cómo demonios sabes todo eso?" Digo molesta. Él sonríe con triunfo y se levanta comenzando a caminar por la habitación.

"Tu amiga no es tan fuerte como tú. Acceder a sus recuerdos sobre tí fue como un juego de niños.- Dice volviendo a ponerse frente a mí.- Y cuando te encontré divagando sobre lo mucho que te agradaba mi persona, nunca me he alegrado tanto. Saber que no soy solo yo el que se siente atraído por ti, tus curvas tan perfectas, esa mirada inocente que demuestra que nadie te ha mostrado lo que es el placer, esos labios tan carnosos y tu sangre, tan dulce a veces pienso que es néctar lo que tienes corriendo por las venas, me gustaría probar solo una gota." Entonces reaccionó y lo apartó todo lo que puedo.

"Ni se te ocurra pensar que me voy a dejar engañar, por tus trucos." Digo volviendo a levantarme él se levanta también y he de admitir que es un poco intimidante.

"No hay ningún truco, mírame.- Dice tomando mi mentón.- Solo tú y yo, olvida al resto" Dice antes de besar mis labios, le respondo y pongo mis manos en su cuello.


End file.
